Bar
by Canadino
Summary: If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you.


**Disclaimer: If Shaman King were mine, I wouldn't need to write fanfics.**

Background music: Paralyzer – Finger Eleven

Bar

The Asakuras were new to the neighborhood; two brothers fresh out of college and out to the real world with only each other to lean on. Yoh was the polite twin, filled with charm and manners that gave him positive reviews on job applications. Hao, on the other hand, was also gifted with charm, but was also rough, rowdy, and was infamous for pulling pranks and being the largest pimp on campus. He managed to muddle through college with Yoh's help, but he wasn't intellectually stupid. To celebrate graduation, the two were able to sneak into the city's most famous nightclub, with the help from some of Hao's 'friends'.

"Are you sure you did this legally?" Yoh asked, looking behind him as they walked down the stairs. Hao had two of his 'friends' come along with them and when they went up to the bouncer, the two thugs surrounded him and started talking in quiet tones. Yoh had no idea what they said, but the bouncer, who had refused them in first, quickly waved them in.

"It's a little to late to be thinking that," Hao chuckled. Yoh sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to get them a lawyer before they even landed steady jobs.

When they opened the door at the bottom of the stairs, loud pounding music hit their ears. Strobe lights scanned the air, throwing light around in the pitch-dark room. The room was warm with the combined body heat of all the moshpitters and dancers. A dj was playing music in a corner of the room, wearing headphones similar to the ones Yoh was currently wearing around his neck. Hao walked through the crowd, drawing attention instantly to the newcomers. Two awesomely gorgeous guys, never seen before. Instantly, they were the focus of attention, earning instant female fans and male rivals.

"Hey, what's your guys' names?" a bold young lady managed to ask before Hao walked past her.

"You don't need to know," Hao said breezily. The woman, instead of being offended, seemed even more attracted and fell into the background, content with admiring from afar.

Yoh wasn't really a party kind of person and looked around anxiously. Okay, maybe he was overreacting, but he hoped the two unconscious people lying on the ground were there by choice. His eyes flew over the dark areas of the room where there were major make-out sections. There had to be hundreds of people in this room. He hoped the building hadn't went over its maximum capacity yet (Yoh worries too much, ne?).

"Hey, let's go over to the bar," Hao said, looking over his shoulder at his brother. "We should get wasted before we do anything we regret."

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Yoh asked.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting the biggest party animal on campus?" Hao laughed. "Oh, I forgot we graduated and are _supposed to be enjoying ourselves_. Let go, Yoh, we only live once."

Yoh really hated his brother's motto.

"Besides, there's this really hot chick there anyway. Aren't you even the least bit curious?" Hao pointed at the bar.

Yoh looked over. Sitting on one of the barstools was someone with unnatural beauty. Maybe not unnatural, exactly…more like unmatched. This supposed chick had light colored hair…as the strobe lights passed their way, Yoh wondered if it was a trick of the light…or was the person's hair green? Anyway, the supposed she was wearing something tight and a tad see-through. Clad in black skinny jeans and black Converse with stars on them, this person looked ready to break a few hearts. Indeed, the supposed she was already getting hit on by someone as the twins neared the bar.

"So…I was wondering if you were single?" the young man next to the supposed she asked. He was wearing back cargoes and a white shirt, total contrasts.

"Yeah…"

"Hmm…and you're new here?"

"Yeah…" The supposed she swirled the rum in (supposed) her glass, the liquid looking quite attractive in the supposed she's hand. The supposed she looked uninterested, but definitely amused.

"I was wondering…would you like me to show you around? We could start at my place…" This was not one smooth operator. Along with his shockingly straightforward blue hair, this guy was one shocking straightforward kind of guy. "My name's Horokeu Usui, and…"

"I'm sorry," the supposed she said, causing Horokeu to pause. "But I'm a guy."

Yup. Through the shirt, Yoh noticed that this supposed she was NOT wearing a bra, and as the supposed she turned to face the jilted flirter, he noticed this supposed she was as flat chested as he was. Still, Horo seemed determined.

"Well…that's not much of a problem," he said, barreling over his mistake. "I'm still free tonight, and…"

"Sorry," the greenette said, turning back to his rum. "_Not_ interested."

Horo looked offended for a moment before shrugging and sliding off the barstool. "Think about it," he persisted. "I'll be at the dance floor if you change your mind."

"Rough night?" the bartender asked the greenette as Yoh and Hao slid into barstools farther away from the she turned he, but still close enough to overhear conversation. The bartender was male himself, but Hao recognized the 'I-think-I'll-try-to-get-this-girl' look in his eye. Okay, get-this-guy, but that wasn't the point. Strange, though, for a bartender to be wearing a silk shirt. Maybe it was normal for orients to do such a thing.

"You could say," the greenette said, putting the empty glass down on the bar. "How many more free drinks?"

"It's on the house," the bartender said vaguely, refilling the empty glass. "Because you're new."

After the greenette became distracted with Horo looking like in idiot on the dance floor, the bartender moved over to the Asakuras. "What would you like to drink?"

"Two beers," Hao said promptly.

"Sure. Fork over a fiver."

"What?" Hao glanced over at the greenette, still distracted. "You gave him free shit, why can't we get the same? We're new too."

"Five dollars each," the bartender repeated. He had his hair up in a spike and it seemed to grow with each syllable.

"Listen buddy," Hao said, looking menacing. He glanced over at the nametag the bartender was wearing. "Listen…Ren, my brother and I won't take this shit from an incompetent bartender like you, and if you don't want a barfight…"

"Christ, Hao, I'll pay for it," Yoh said exasperatedly. Last thing he wanted was for his brother and the bartender to get into a row and become notorious in the new city. Pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket, Yoh slid it across the bar. "Happy?"

Ren accepted the money and put two beers in front of them. After getting their orders, he fell back into flirting with the green haired beauty.

"You know what?" Hao asked, taking a long swing of his beer. "There are a lot of guys after that…um, male chick."

"Hmm," Yoh said, not really listening. He was hypnotized by the way the greenette moved, each movement seeming like a 'come hither' kind of gesture. God, he'd like to get with…um, him.

"So I think I'm gonna try my hand at getting a piece of him."

"What?" Yoh turned just as Hao slid off the barstool and onto one next to the greenette. Ren the bartender looked a little (alright, a lot) annoyed to have the greenette's attention shift, but he stayed in front of them, wiping glasses.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?"

The greenette raised his eyebrows, looking interested for a moment at the man in front of him, then quickly falling into the fake bored stage. "My name's Lyserg Diethyl, and I'm a…"

"Guy, I know." Hao whistled, one of his signature greetings he used while still at college. "But you're smokin', you know?"

"I don't believe in tobacco," Lyserg said, his eyes still focused on Hao.

"Well, you could still be sucking on something other than a cigarette," Hao offered, his hand coming to a rest on Lyserg's thigh. Lyserg's gaze dropped down on Hao's hand for a moment before raising up to meet this flirt's eye. "For instance, my…"

"If you want to talk dirty, go do it in the bathroom," Ren interrupted, looking super pissed. "It's easier to clean."

"Don't worry about it," Lyserg said, his stare into Hao's brown eyes not wavering for a minute. "I'll clean up whatever happens."

"So what do you say?" Hao whispered, a smirk flitting across his face as Ren simmered in anger.

"I don't know," Lyserg said slowly, a smile crossing his face at the same time. "It just seems so tempting, you know what I mean?"

Before Hao could reply, Horo suddenly darted out of the crowd and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, don't go hitting on my girlfriend!"

"I'm a guy," Lyserg said coolly, as Hao's hand retreated from his thigh into Horo's face. The crowd parted as the two took their fight into the open. Ren sighed exasperatedly as he hopped over the bar to break up the fight. Yoh took this chance and slid onto the stool next to Lyserg.

Lyserg glanced at Yoh before continuing to watch the fight, which seemed to be getting more intense. "That your brother over there?"

"Yeah."

"He's an interesting kind of guy. I wouldn't mind getting with him." Lyserg watched for a moment more before turning back to Yoh. "Aren't you going to try to get with me?"

"No," Yoh said, shrugging. "Of course, unless you want me to."

Lyserg stared at him for a moment before bursting out with laughter. As he regained control of himself, the greenette turned to Yoh once more. "You know what? I've been kind of lonely lately…"

Owari

Note: very strange and very quickly written. A very different heartbreaker side of Lyserg we've never seen.


End file.
